Just another adventure of the non mortals
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The host club is hiding a big secret! Now because of this they have been captured. It is up to one person to save them all. Will he make it? Will they survive? What will happen? Very light M!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**I am actually on writers block with some of my other stories. **

**So I decided to start this one along with the tons of stories I still need to finish.**

**MNLMFangirl**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I sit on the couch after host club hours. Me and Hikarus area is always in a place where I can sit away from the sun. Unlike Hikaru I can't be in the sunlight, Hikaru has a special protection from sunlight like our mother. While I don't have that special rare blood that keeps me from being protected from the sun, like our father.

No one but the other hosts knows about the host clubs secret.

I pour a small flask of my favorite red substance into my tea. It'll do until tonight.

Hikaru plops himself down beside me. "Drinking some _sweetener _with your tea?"

"Yup." I gulp down my tea. "mmm." I feel my fangs sharpen and grow with the feeling of tea and blood rush down my throat.

Hikaru looks over to Haruhi who is spreading her angel wings in the sunlight. "Ah. That feels good after not being able to spread them for hours. They are aching."

"Better be careful! A mortal might see you!" Hikaru calls over to Haruhi with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Haruhi calls back. "Just need to stretch them a little then they go back."

I put the now empty cup down onto the table. "A good shot of blood is always nice." I purr and retract my fangs back to normal.

Tamaki runs over to us. "Everyone down!" He screams hysterically. He then dives under me and Hikaru's couch.

Haruhi quickly makes her wings vanish into her back.

A guy with a bald head and an ouran uniform bursts into the room. A vampire tracker and a wooden stake in either hand. "Vampire's in the room!" He screams.

Hikaru leaps to his feet and snarls.

Kyouya closes the door with his power over the shadows. "You chose the wrong vampire to deal with. For it's not just two vampire's in the room."

The guy looks to Kyouya as the demon lord spreads his demon wings.

I would rush over to drain him if it weren't for the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Hikaru prepares to rush over to the man. His fangs are out and he is ready to attack.

Hunny rushes over to him and leaps onto him. "You'll regret ever coming!" He transforms into his wolf form and tares his throat out. Killing the vampire hunter.

Hikaru rushes over and Hunny backs off. Hikaru sinks his fangs into the mans neck and starts to drain him.

I sigh and lean back into the couch. "What an idiot."

Tamaki comes out from his spot under the couch. "Hikaru!" He whines. "Do you have to drink like that out in the open?"

I hit him on the head, my hand steaming from being in the sun. "Shut up." I blow on my hand to stop it from steaming as soon as I bring my hand back into the shade.

Hikaru finishes drinking and uses his super human speed to get back to my side. "Don't burn your hand!" He grabs my hand and inspects it.

"Hikaru it's already at work healing." I laugh at him.

Hunny transforms back to his human form with a soft glare from Mori.

"Tamaki." Kyouya sweetly calls to his boyfriend.

Tamaki looks over to Kyouya. "You hungry?"

Tamaki's eyes become unfocused and he nods. He rushes over and eats the man.

"Time to go Hikaru." I tell him and he nods.

**AN:**

**Okay just so everyone is clear:**

**Hunny and Mori are werewolves.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru are vampires. Hikaru has their mothers special rare blood that lets him be out in the sunlight. Kaoru has their fathers blood where he can't be out in the sunlight without protection all over his skin (covered up all of his skin) or he burns.**

**Tamaki is a cannibal and Kyouya is a demon.**

**Haruhi is an angel.**

**I wanted to make Kaoru the angel but I really wanted to write a Kaoru vampire story for soo long! He can be the angel maybe in another story.**

**Hope you guys like it so far, this story isn't going to be long.**

**MHLMFangirl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's P.O.V.**

Hikaru wraps up Kaoru to protect him from the sun.

Tamaki finishes eating and all that's left is the uniform.

"I'll call my demon helpers to get them to clean up that mess and put away the uniform." Kyouya dials a number on his cell and turns away.

Kaoru and Hikaru leave and head towards their limo.

The sun starts to set and Kaoru climbs into the limo first.

The windows are tinted so Kaoru can relax a little easier in the car.

Hikaru climbs in and shuts the door. "Take us around town for a little bit. Once the sun is gone then let Kaoru out for a hunt." Hikaru holds Kaorus hand.

The driver does as he is told without complaint.

All the people who work for each host member are actually the same inhuman species as the hosts and their families.

By nightfall Kaoru is let out of the car. "I'll be carful and promise nothing will happen to me." He shuts the door.

The limo drives away to drop Hikaru off at home, for he had eaten earlier.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I walk around and look at everyone around me.

I search through everyone's memories for someone who had committed a crime.

I do not eat innocents. I only eat the scum, sure their blood isn't the best but innocents don't deserve to be drained.

Finally I find a human that has raped and murdered. He still does and enjoys it.

I lick my fangs and walk over to him. "Hey. You looking for a good time?" I purr and drape my arms around his neck. "Cause I sure am." I lick his ear.

"Mmmm. Sure am sweetie." He wraps an arm around my waist and takes me towards an alley way.

I follow and kiss his jaw line. My hand wanders towards his crock. "Yes. I want you in me." 'I want to drain you of your blood, filthy scum.' My brain corrects my words in my head.

He pushes me against the wall of the alley. "Time for a good time my dear." He purrs.

"I have a thirst for you. However." I grab his neck in my hand. "It's a different kind of thirst than you." I bare my fangs and bite down onto his neck, feeling the warm flow of blood enter my mouth.

Drinking happily I failed to notice one thing.

I drained the man and let him fall to the ground.

A scream of a woman comes from the entrance of the alley.

Turning to look at her, I see a prostitute and a man.

I didn't want to use my powers on someone but it's either that or get caught.

I concentrate on their minds and black out the image of me draining the man. "You saw nothing. You." I point to the girl. "Will clean up your act and stop selling your body."

She nods. "I will clean up my act and stop selling my body."

I point to the man. "You will go back to your family and stop abusing them. Also you will get help with the drugs and drinking."

He nods and I stop using my powers on them.

They walk away and separate, heading their own ways.

Meal eaten and job done. Time to go.

I walk towards home and wipe my mouth. Getting rid of any trace of blood left on my mouth.

Someone rushes over to me and stops right in front of me.

"Pardon me." I say politely.

"You are a vampire. Son of the devil." He growls.

"What are you talking about? There is no such things as vampires." I sigh. "Are us rich people the only ones with common sense?"

Suddenly I am grabbed. "We know all about you, your families, your friends and your friends families. All of you are not human and deserve to die. Or even be locked away forever." He slaps me. "Scum. Killers."

I am thrown into a cage.

"Idiots." I slam into the bars of the cage and break open.

"No fair! That was supposed to be vampire proof! Capture him! He is the last one we need to catch! And figure out how he got out!"

"Uh sir…. I thought you had wanted the demon proof cage."

I am off far from them within seconds.

They have the others. I need to save them!

**AN:**

**Yawn! I am tired!**

**Hope you guys like it so far.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

They have all of my family in cages. The host club and everyone in each of our homes.

Each cage is a special type of cage to not let each of us get out.

Well…. All of us are caged except for Kaoru.

"Where is my brother." Hikaru demands.

The leader of all this goes towards Hikaru. "There was a minor mishap. We will have him soon though." She then leaves.

"Kaoru is our only hope now." Haruhi sighs.

**Kaoru' P.O.V.**

I sit in a dark corner in someones basement.

I am tired and I need to help my friends and family. But I can only travel by night unless I find cover up, which is really warm.

I sigh and burry my face into my knees that are drawn to my chest.

"Hey!" A childs voice reaches my ears.

I look up from my knees.

Two children are racing down stairs into the room I am in. Both of them look twelve years old.

"Lets play vampires!" A small white boy with light blonde hair and bright green eyes bursts into the room first.

His black friend bursts in after him. "Okay Todd, You be the vampire." He barely has any hair but the hair he has is black and his eyes are purple. "Hurry! Get out of the sunlight!" He pushes Todd in my direction.

Todd giggles and leaps into my corner, he slams into me. "Oof." He stumbles back. "What the heck?"

"Hey." The other kid points to me. "Someones in your house!"

They scream.

"Shush please. I had no where else to go."

Their screams die down.

"Who are you?" Todd asks me.

"My name is Kaoru. Please I am not here to hurt you, I just need to hide here for now. I am sorry for breaking in." I huddle into the corner. "Please understand."

The two boys look at each other then Todd comes closer.

"It's alright. We always want to make new friends. Why don't you come out into the sunlight? We are home alone." He grabs my hand and brings it into the sunlight.

"OUCH!" I hiss, my hand burns and steams. I pull it quickly back into my corner. "I can't let my skin touch the sunlight or else I burn." I sigh. "Alright fine, keep it a secret but I am a vampire." I blow on my hand to hopefully help it heal.

"Wow a real live vampire! How old are you?" Todd gasps. "A hundred years old?"

I roll my eyes. "No. That's my mother. I am actually sixteen years old. I'm a son of two vampire." I explain to them. "I ate already am not hungry."

"Alright." Todd grabs an umbrella and opens it. The umbrella is black and doesn't let sunlight through it.

"Todd!" His friend squeaks. "It's bad luck to open an umbrella inside!"

Todd offers me the umbrella. "I know that Mackintosh but it's the only way we can protect Kaoru right now."

I take the umbrella and get out of my corner. Keeping my arms, face and head under the umbrellas shade.

"Wow. I want to be as handsome as you when I grow up!" Todd gasps.

"You are already handsome." I smile at the two.

They smile at each other.

"So why are you here?" Mackintosh asks.

"I was being hunted by a group of monster hunters. I managed to escape but the sun was coming up and this place is the fastest place I could reach. However my friends are still caught and I need to help them, however." I pause as I yawn. "I haven't slept and I can only go out at night without cover like what you have given to me." I nod to the umbrella.

"I know!" Todd jumps in. "You can sleep in my room. I like to keep it dark and the curtains when closed let no light through."

"Thank you. You have my greatest gratitude's." I bow to them.

"Come on!" Todd waves his hand.

A door closes. "Todd! I am home and how was you and your friends sleepover?" A womans voice drifts down the stairs.

"Don't worry." Mackintosh goes towards the door. "I'll explain everything to her. You get Kaoru up to your room."

I hope she understands.

**AN:**

**Third chapter done!**

**Whew. That took a little bit with the other chapters I am doing now.**

**Hope you guys liked it so far.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my. Well I don't know about this." The mother looks me up and down.

I bow my head to her from my spot in the shade. "I promise will not cause trouble for you guys and I will leave as fast as possible. I just need a place to rest right now."

She looks thoughtfully at me. "Alright but if anything goes wrong then we don't know who the hell you are."

"Thank you so much. I understand." I stand in the shade and bow to her.

"Come on Kaoru!" Todd grabs my hand and gives me the umbrella again. "Lets get you to my rom so you can rest!" Todd and Mackintosh run off down the hall.

I laugh and chase after them.

**Todd's mother's P.O.V.**

I wait until the three are out of view then I pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice comes from the other line.

"This is agent F2311. I am reporting in that the escaped twin is here." I smirk at my secret job as a monster hunter. "Give me the coordinates of where the others are going and I will get him there."

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I sit here in my cage waiting for us to reach our destination.

For we are right now on a train taking us to where ever we are going.

**Later. Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I wake up as the moon rises. I am in a little boys room lying on the bed, it is dark in here and the curtains are closed so the sunlight couldn't get in.

Todd's mother enters the room. Her long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. "Kaoru." She speaks up. "I have a secret I wish to tell you."

"What is it?" I sit up.

She comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. She brushes a little bit of my hair that fell in my face to behind my ear. "I am a part of the group that took your friends. However I will betray anyone for my son. And my son really likes you so I have a friend who will take you to your friends and his group can help you set them free." She hugs me. "I wish you luck. He is waiting out front in the red sports car. Go."

I nod and hug her back. "Thank you." I get up and she unwraps her arms from my body. I use my super human speed to get to the car.

The window rolls down. "Kaoru. I saw you while you were sleeping when Todd's mother showed me you so I would know who I am helping. Get in." He smiles kindly. "Me and my gang will help you get your friends back."

I climb in. "I sincerely thank you and your group for this." I close the door and put on my seat belt.

"It's no trouble at all." He backs out of the parking lot. "Prepare for a little while drive to get where they are taking your friends."

We get onto the road and turn onto the highway.

"When the sun comes out, you can grab the blanket in the back and crawl in the back to get some sleep. It's black and nicely thick. It'll be warm and won't let sunlight through." He keeps his eyes on the road, "If you ever need to stop and hunt then let me know, when we get to a certain point there will be a van waiting. In the back no sunlight reaches there unless the doors are open. There will be a hammock for you to rest on and people for you to feed on when you need." He explains to me as he picks up speed.

"Thank you." I glance to the back and notice the blanket there, the one he was talking about. Now when it is getting close to sun rise I can get in the back and sleep.

"No need. It's our honor to be in such a mystical creatures presence, let alone help him rescue other mystical creatures. No payment needed, you've dodne enough by gracing us with your presence." His voice is very kind.

I smile and lean back in the seat, not exactly sure what to say.

He turns on some music.

A guitar starts then the singer starts to sing.

**So one day I heard you...**

**Coming down that hall...**

**(Small guitar solo)**

**I wondered who that beau-beautiful girl is.**

**But I'll never let you see the train wreck you've made me!**

I listen to the song carefully.

**Yeah yeah a train wreck... That you've made me.**

**The rain isn't whats rolling down my face, oh no its not.**

**Is this how my life will go on?**

**I know you're not sorry for the train wreck you've made me.**

**Was this the plan from the start or just a plan you just made.**

**Watch me bleed on the floor... Going down in flames. Smoke curling through the walls to myyyyy heart.**

**But you'll never know the train wreck you've maaaddde me.**

**What am I sepposed to do when you come down that hall and glare at me like a piece of trash.**

**(guitar solo)**

**I fell in love at first sight but then you turned around one year. Flashing me your true colors beneath that mask.**

**But I wont show you the train wreck. No no noooo.**

**You'll never see the train wreck you've made me.**

**I dream about you and wake asking myself. What went wrong? What did I do? Where did I go wrong.**

**Mmmmmm. **

**Where did I go wrong?**

**(guitar picks up speed a little)**

**Death is my destinyyyyy!**

**No I'm not broken for it goes beyond that.**

**No I'm not broken.**

**I'm shattered. (quiet)**

**I don't care much for your mistakes.**

**You care too much about mine.**

**I thooouuuugggghhhhtttt... I thooouuuugggghhhhtttt you were the one. To me you were worth more than the world could ever give.**

**Now I'll only leave my room if only the scars would heal. Scars that youve left behind.**

**You'll never see the train wreck you've made me!**

**I feel so numb deep down to my soul.**

**Is the answer making me leave this world forever? I just want anyone to answer meeee!**

**Here I burn and bleed in the train wreck you've made.**

The song fades as it ends.

I feel sad, the effect of the song getting to me.

It's going to be a long car ride.

**AN:**

**Hey guys!**

**Btw the song I wrote myself, don't hate me if its really bad. I am new to writing songs. The guitar sounds like this: **** watch?v=jLfzl4IWAQM**

**I call the song train wreck you've made me.**

**I really wanted to use a song that I wrote in a story because I am bad at playing guitar but I get good ideas.**

**So that's the chapter and I hope to hear from all of you.**

**MNLMFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

I crawl into the back and curl up under the blanket as sun rise approaches.

The seat suddenly feels hard and I open my eyes.

The car is no longer and I am outside on the ground, moon high in the sky.

Quickly I sit up and look around for anyone.

"Hello?" I call out to the emptiness.

I stand and notice train tracks.

There is a train whistle and the train arrives stopping right at the area where I am.

Suddenly the sun starts to rise and I duck into the shadows of the train but I some how go right through the train car.

Must be a dream…..? Cause I can't go through things.

I watch as the door to the cart next to me opens.

Cages are being pulled out and I see that it's the host club.

I can hear more voices in the carts but they only take out the host club.

The guy who had grabbed me comes out and looks at all of the host club. "Just thought you would like some air. This is where we are meeting the agent who has that one we are missing so you'll be here for awhile until they get here."

Everything fades and I am waking to darkness. I peek out of the blanket by lifting it a little bit. The sun just finishes setting so I crawl out and stretch as much as I can in the space.

"Ah you are awake. We are almost at the check point." The guy who I am riding with calls back to me.

"Thank you. When we get there I will drain one of the humans." My stomach growls to ask me for food.

The guy laughs. "I see. Well you can see the truck ahead."

I climb into the passenger seat and look ahead. Sure enough there is a truck with a back that doesn't have any windows and the doors are closed right now.

We reach it and pull over a safe distance behind it.

"Here we are." He puts the car into park.

"Never caught your name." I turn to him.

"It's okay. Names Caramel. Go ahead and step out to get into the van." Caramel nods to the van.

I look over and see two people opening the doors for me to get in.

Inside the van it's dark but I can see the hammock and some humans chained to the opposite wall, gaged and forced into silence.

Caramel gets out and I follow.

We walk up to the back of the van.

Caramel puts his hand on my back and gently pushes me towards the van. "Go ahead."

I climb into the van. "Thank you."

Caramel nods. "I'll see you again when we get to a place close to where your friends are being kept. On the wall by the hammock is a light switch if you want to get some light into the back there."

With that the doors close and the van starts up.

I flick on the light switch and look at the humans.

They all bow their heads and seem to accept that they are here for me to drain. Interesting.

I go to the one closest to the door and clamp down onto his neck. Draining him.

His blood tastes so sweet! Sweeter than any I have ever had!

It takes a second to fully drain him and I lick my lips, pulling my fangs out of him.

I pause as I wonder what to do with the body.

One of the other humans nods to a box at the very back.

The box is big enough to fit all the humans and it keeps the smell in unless you open the top.

I nod a thanks to the man who showed it to me and I dump the body into the box breaking the chains. I close the lid and sit on the ground, moving my tongue everywhere I can around my mouth to get the extra blood off.

What is there to do in here?

I take a look around for something to do.

Nothing really, man what a bore. Maybe I can talk to the humans?

I crawl over to one and remove his gag.

"Hello vampire." He speaks.

I remove the others gags. "I can see you wont scream if anything happens."

"Of course not. What an honor to be killed by you. We are some of the few who think like that." Another speaks up. "We are ready to die to help you."

"You are kind." I smile.

"Sorry there isn't really anything to do here. But if it helps you then you can talk to us." The one closest to the one I had killed place says.

I snort in amusement. "Why do you think I took off your gags."

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I curl into a corner of the cage.

We are outside and it is cold, I am not affected by weather though.

I am just worried about my brother. They said he was coming here with the one that had caught him. What if they don't know about him not being able to be in the sunlight? What if he gets burn? Is he alright?

I hear footsteps and raise my head.

The leader of the group walks over to me and leans on my cage. "Tough luck for you. Your brother was the last hope you had but now he is captured." He chuckles. "By the way you will only be fed when we choose to feed you. We want to make sure you are really hungry when your brother gets here." He pulls out a smoke. "You don't like garlic?" He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a garlic. He tosses it into my cage.

I look at but don't react to it. The strong smell stings my nose but I can't let him win.

"Damn! I was so sure you hated it!" He growls.

I kick it out of my cage. "I hate anything you throw into my cage like I am some animal."

"You are an animal scum!" He snarls and bangs his fist on the cage.

I look in the direction of the sun and continue worrying about Kaoru. "Be okay." I mummer.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The guys are actually interesting to talk to. They have many stories to share and it's a great way to pass time.

Before I know it I am yawing tired. "Well guys it's time to sleep. Don't disturb me." I climb into the hammock and turn off the lights.

"No problem. We are tired too. Night." One says.

"Mhm. Night." I yawn and close my eyes to let myself go into sleep.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Well so much for getting out of here. Now that Kaoru has been caught we are as good as gone.

I spread my wings and look out of my cage.

"Angel!" I hear a gasp. "Will it be safe to kill her?"

"We wont kill her, she can be kept somewhere and maybe let go later but the others to be killed no doubt." Another voice.

They go silent and I look at the others.

Hikaru is looking off into space, Hunny is attacking the bars of his cage even though its useless. Mori is just sitting silently and watches Hunny. Tamaki is in his emo corner in his cage and Kyouya is trying to find a way out.

Will we be saved?

**AN:**

**Done!**

**Sorry if its not that great I am sick and its hard to write when sick, you know how it goes.**

**Reviews are the best!**

**Oh and as of now if it's a death note story I will sign off as Mello and if its an Ouran one then I sign off as Kaoru. It's my nicknames so why not.**

**Kaoru.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to darkness, so I turn on the light not wanting to use my night vision right now.

The ones here to keep me from becoming thirsty and out of control are asleep.

I climb out of the hammock.

One of the humans awaken, he looks to me for permission to speak.

I nod and sit down across from him. "I need a good conversation."

"Of course. How about we talk about how you are going to rescue your friends?" He offers to me.

I nod. "Sounds good. What are your ideas?"

"Well I was thinking….."

"That actually might work." After a while of listening I agree.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

I awaken in the night.

Damn I am so thirsty!

My fangs bare themselves and I look around for any food within reach.

Nothing close to me.

I hiss hungrily and I start to gnaw on the bars of the cage.

When a vampire is thirsty for blood they become crazy and blood lust driven, so they will attack the nearest thing with blood in their veins.

I need blood and I need it now!

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I dump the body I have just drained in the box. I hope I don't run out of food before we get there. I don't want to be crazy when we get there, should start preserving the food.

"Worrying about if you'll have enough blood?" The one I had been talking to before, speaks up.

I turn to him. "Reading my mind are we?"

"Mmm." He hums. "Nope just a guess from your facial expression." He chuckles. "Don't worry. There is enough of us for a blood draining once a day plus one extra just in case."

I've never been good at math but I can figure out this simple problem. Three humans plus the two I have already drained and take away the extra means I am here for at least four days. "Thanks for that information." I sit down and lean against the wall. I wish I could run right now.

"Welcome." He grins.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

I watch Hikaru start to go crazy without any blood.

He gnaws on the bars of his cage and I look away to the sky.

'Mother.' I think in my head. 'Are you watching us right now? If so please help us before it's to late.' I lay down and curl into a ball in my cage.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Bored and I want to run.

I pace to help get some energy out and not rock the whole van.

None of the humans with me don't say anything and are bored of watching me pace.

We hit a pot hole making the whole van jolt upwards then downwards suddenly.

I am thrown into the air then land face flat onto the floor of the van.

The humans fare no better, they are either in an awkward looking position, face on the floor or on their side.

I sit up and bare my fangs with a hiss at the floor for a second before looking away to a wall.

Might as well sleep if I can.

I climb into the hammock and switch the lights off, moving to lie on my side.

This is going to a long road trip.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

Humans can't survive without food for as long as we, the non-mortals, can.

But some of us like me go crazy without food.

I whine, giving up on gnawing on the bars of the cage to lie down on the hard cold floor.

One of the night guards that watch us to make sure we don't find a way to get out; steps towards me. "What is wrong with you?" He pokes me with the end of his pure silver spear.

I look to him and bare my fangs.

If I can reach him then I have food!

I reach out of the cage and, as secretly as I can, reach towards his leg.

I CAN DO THIS!

**No one's P.O.V.**

The night guard screams as Hikaru sinks his fangs into the guards leg.

The other host members there are awoken and look to see whats the disturbance.

One of the other guards stab Hikaru away from the bitten guard.

Hikaru hisses and bares his now bloody fangs, still crazy due not really getting any blood from the guard. His irises become yellow, the color of a vampires eyes when they are either hungry or really angry.

The guard tends to his injured college who is freaking out about becoming a vampire now that he has been bitten.

However that is a lie, being bitten by a vampire doesn't turn you. A vampires blood does. However vampires have agonizing venom in their fangs unlike any other creature that release into its victim when the vampire bites down.

Hikaru slams himself into the bars of his cage only to tip it to its side. Not denting or bending.

Each cage is made with a special metal to ensure a certain inhuman creature doesn't escape. This is accomplished after secret years of research on each, using one or more of each inhuman creature.

Hikaru whines in hunger and curls into a ball.

The other hosts lower their heads knowing the pain of hunger that Hikaru is suffering from. All wanting some food of some sort especially the kind they love.

Hikaru's is blood.

Tamaki's is human flesh.

Hunny's is, yes cake but it is also freshly hunted prey. Mori's is also the prey.

Kyouya's is humans negative energy that can be only collected and made into food by demons.

And finally.

Haruhi's is tuffs of clouds and human food.

Stomachs growl and patience's wear thin.

The hope of being rescued is gone and now hoping to just have this torture stop.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I don't know when or how I had drifted asleep but when my eyes opened I was standing on a cloud during the night. Clouds cover the ground in every direction.

I can tell it's a dream because only angels can stand on clouds.

"Welcome Kaoru." A woman's sweet voice reaches my ears from behind me.

I look behind me and see….. Someone I didn't expect to come to me.

Haruhi's mother.

I had only seen the picture of her at Haruhi's home but seeing her in person is different.

"You're…." I gasp.

She is glowing literally! Not to mention actually good looking, even for a gay guy like me.

"Yes I am. But I have come to talk to you." She stops walking a few steps in front of me.

"What is it?" I straighten and pay attention.

Angels are highly respected by everyone but demons.

But strangely angels who have 'died' like Haruhi's mother, cant be seen, heard or talked to face to face by angels who are yet to 'die' like Haruhi. Strange isn't it?

"I have heard the cries of my daughter and the others. They need you." She stares into my eyes. "You must do whatever you have to so you can get them out. I will get you there faster by using my magic to allow the van to move a lot faster. With that you'll be there by the afternoon of your third day there. Of course they'll help you with the sunlight but you must hurry and get to work with rescuing them."

I nod. "You can count on me."

"Thank you." She smiles softly then turns around and walks off. Disappearing into the forever darkness and clouds.

The clouds suddenly disappear and I am falling into darkness.

I jolt up in the hammock and look around with my night vision.

The van picks up speed and I know that soon it will be time to save my friends and brother.

I crawl out of the hammock and drain a human. Got to keep my strength up for when we reach the others. I have a feeling that it isn't going to be easy at all.

**AN:**

**Phew. Lots of snow out there L**

**I didn't want to lose anyone with the boring extra days that Kaoru is heading to the place where the others are so as you can tell I skipped it.**

**Hope none of you mind that.**

**Review please! **

**Kaoru.**


	7. Chapter 7

We reach our destination in no time.

The doors are opened to let me out. Its night time.

"Kaoru we are here." The mans voice reaches my ears.

I hop out of the truck and we move around to peer over some bushes. "There they are." I breath.

The host club are all outside in their cages, some asleep and others awake.

"What shall we do?" The man asks.

"I have a plan. And here is what we are going to do…."

**No ones P.O.V**

A man with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes approaches the area where the host club is at as the sun just finishes rising in the sky. "Mam." He salutes to the woman in charge.

"What is it?" She asks.

"We have brought the one from Todd's mother. The final one you are missing. We managed to keep him knocked out by powerful sedatives on the way here. I'm afraid that we have none left and he is waking up. We need a cage thatll keep him in and a blanket to keep the sun out over top." He explains.

"Very well." The woman sighs.

Instantly the type of cage requested is brought out and handed to the man.

He thanks them then wheels it away out of sight in the direction he came from.

The host club has lost all hope by now.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

Stevie comes back with the cage and moves the blanket to open the cage door.

We pick up one of the usless men that are tied up and shove him into the cage. We lock it and pull the blanket back over top.

Stevie rolls it away back towards the train.

Time to get moving to prepare to get the others free.

**No ones P.O.V.**

"Im back." Stevie hums as he brings the decoy to the site.

"Finally!" The woman walks over and smirks. "Lets let him have a little punishment for." She grabs the blanket. "Escaping!" She yanks the blanket off only to freeze.

Instead of Kaoru there laid a man who is tied up and mouth covered in duck tape.

"You idiot!" She screams. "This isn't Kaoru! What did you do!?" She smacks Stevie.

Stevie rubs his cheek gently. "All that I did was bend down to tie my shoe before I closed the door…." He mumbles.

The woman sighs.

Hope is restored in the host club!

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

I wait in the bushes for my cue.

"Well then miss…." Stevie begins. "What do you say we go hunting for a bit. Just I suggest not getting rid of the man here."

That's it!

I rush out of my hiding spot and slam myself into the nearest cage which happens to be Tamaki.

The cage breaks and Tamaki is freed. Man does he look starved! Tamaki looks to the people who had captured them and goes after them with his sharp teeth bared, ready to eat them up.

The woman goes after me as I slam myself into Kyouyas cage.

He gets out and helps me break everyone out of their cages.

They all turn to the woman and whats left of her people then go after them being starved and all.

I thought that would be the end so I turned away to look at the piles of broken cage bars and broken plates of steel.

**No ones P.O.V.**

Behind Kaoru someone was aiming a nerf gun with little wooden pencils inside the yellow foam that used to be the bullets with the sticky end.

Kaoru goes over and picks up one of the steel bars.

A shot is fired and it hits Kaoru right in the arm!

Kaoru screams in pain as he feels the deadly, to vampires, wood enter his right arm.

Another shot and this time to his leg.

Kaoru ends up holding his arm where he was shot and falling to one knee as his leg is shot. He tries to get away but is feeling weekend.

One last shot and it hits Kaoru in the back.

That's the last that person could do before Hikaru bit his neck and drained him.

Hikaru rushes to his brothers side and hugs him close. "Im so sorry I couldn't protect you earlier!" Hikaru whines.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru groans out. He shakily and slowly moves to grab a thick sharp branch on the ground. "Im already…. Dying….. but i… am also…..suffering….." He tries to keep up being able to speak. "Kill me… End my ….. suffering… before i…. die like this…. Please."

Hikaru stares wide eyed at his brother. "No!" He grabs the stick and throws it into a tree making it dig in like an arrow shot into flesh. "We will get you healed up. I promise."

Kaoru's breathing is shallow and he clutches his brothers shirt. His eyes clamped shut in pain. "Make….. .the ….. pain….. STOP!" He screams.

Hikaru races around to try to find Haruhi.

She must know how to fix Kaoru!

"Haruhi!" Hikaru calls as he continues his search. "Haruhi!" He finally finds her giving a lecture to one of the guys.

She turns when hearing her name called.

"Haruhi." Hikaru gasps. "Please heal Kaoru!"

Haruhi comes over and takes a look at Kaoru, noting the wooden pencils embedded in his skin. "I can try." She puts her hands on Kaorus chest and a beam of light shoots from her hands into Kaorus body.

Hikaru waits impatiently for this to work.

Haruhi continues this and finally she gets the wooden pencils to shoot out of Kaoru and to the floor. She then stops the poison that vampires get when wood is applied into them, from spreading but itll still leave scars. "And….." She pulls her hands away letting the light fade away. "Done!"

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shakes Kaoru in hopes of waking him.

Kaoru groans and rolls over in Hiakrus arms to snuggle closer.

Hikaru laughs then thanks Haruhi before leaving her alone.

**Kyouyas P.O.V.**

The last person who was a part of the group that captured us is now dead.

I turn to look at my demon dogs I had called up. "Good boys. Now leave my sight."

They do as commanded.

I look over to Hikaru who is holding Kaoru in his arms.

They look like they need to rest, mainly Kaoru.

**Kaorus P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to darkness.

"You have come a long way my dear boy." A voice drifts through my ears.

It's the vampire king that was turned to stone by hunters thousands of years ago!

"Your wish is my command my king." I try to bow but find myself unable to move.

"I didn't call you here for any of that. But to tell you a message." His grave voice answers me.

"Yes my lord?" I wait patiently.

"There once was a prophecy." He began. "Long long ago. It said that when two become one to bring the first only then will the mighty rise."

I almost can feel his judging eyes on me.

"Kaoru. You must find out who your soul mate is and have their child."

I am shocked into a frozen state.

Have a child!? Bur I am a guy! Not tp mention that finding my soul mate will be hard!

"Your soul mate will be watching you awaken and vampire babies only take an hour to be born. The blood from your soul mates thigh vein will do."

I am suddenly being plunged into darkness then I am awaken in Hikarus arms.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cheers. "You okay?"

I nod and tell him everything the king told me.

Hikaru nods and drops his pants low enough for me to get where I needed.

I begin to suck some blood from his thigh and let go of him to let the wound heal.

Waves of tingling feelings are shot throughout my body and something begins to form in my stomach. This goes on till the child becomes sold then my body returns to normal.

This is the child that I need bring to raise the mighty, which im guessing is the king.

My stomach feels so full and I put a hand on it.

Hikaru who now is dressed again puts a hand on my stomach as well. "This child will be better than any other." He smiles.

I smile back and nod.

We decide to take a walk to the vampire hospital which is an hour away.

Hikaru had called over his shoulder that we were leaving.

Every five minutes my stomach grows bigger and I look more pregnant.

Heres a news flash about vampire babies: They are born with bodt small boobs and a small dick. One will grow and the other will shrink till they turn one year old. Then you can tell the gender.

Me and Hikaru stay silent making the walk seem to take years instead of an hour.

I look very pregnant once we reach the vampire hospital. I groan in pain knowing the baby just wants out.

Hikaru leads me inside and the vampire nurses take me away deeper into the hospital. Poor Hikaru has to wait out in the waiting room.

I manage to keep from pushing the baby out and the vampire nurses cut open my stomach to get it out then sow my stomach back together.

Once that mind numbing painful experience is done I am presented with my baby.

Like all babies mine is bald but it is also tiny.

"I'll call you Tiny." I mummer.

Hikaru is allowed in and I let him hold Tiny.

Tiny opens his eyes and looks between me and Hikaru. His eyes glow blue then go back to their normal amber color.

The king suddenly is teleported into the room. He has a gold crown sitting atop his head. His black messy hair sticking out all over the place and his blue eyes shine like the sun hitting crystal clean water. He is wearing a red pull over robe with fuzzy white outlining that has black dots like a Dalmatian. He is no longer a statue and he is the mighty.

Both me and Hikaru bow our heads low in respect.

"Im sorry but your child will turn to stone." The king sighs.

Sure enough Tiny is turned to stone…. Forever.

"You can always try again." The king offers.

Hikaru gives the nurse the stone baby to burry.

I shake my head. "Nah. I think ill wait for another few years."

Hikaru frowns at me quickly then looks respectfully back at the king. "Sorry if that disappointed and I am sorry for my brothers rudeness."

I mentally face palm. Im an idiot! "Yes." I agree. "I am terribly sorry for forgetting my manners."

The king shakes his head. "Its alright. You just gave birth and are tired. Get some rest. Also don't forget that even though im back nothing will change In your life."

"Yes sir."

With that he leaves the room.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep. For now I can dream peacefully without worrying about a thing.

Hikaru leaves the room to let me rest, I only notice by his fading smell.

The host club will be happy forever. Im sure of it.

**END!**

**AN:**

**3:30 am! I need to sleep. Well hope you guys liked the story~**

**I am half asleep and cranky so it might not be too well done. Forgive me.**

**Love ya'll~**

**Kaoru**


End file.
